fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Cover Versions
The following list of cover versions was compiled only from the database of this site, consisting of Rock Shows, mainly presented by Tommy Vance and Alan Freeman, and is far from complete. Please add further details if known. To search for particular songs or covered artists, use the search function of your browser (click CTRL-F). Performing Artist | Song | Covered Artist | First Known Play A *Aerosmith: Come Together (Beatles) 03 June 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Anthrax: Antisocial (Trust) 10 March 1989 *Anthrax: Got The Time (Joe Jackson) 22 December 1990 (Alan Freeman) B *Jimmy Barnes & INXS: Good Times (Easybeats) 03 August 1987 (Alan Freeman) *Jeff Beck: Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley) 04 April 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Black Crowes: Hard To Handle (Otis Redding) 14 April 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Blue Cheer: Summertime Blues (Eddie Cochran) 06 April 1979 *Body Count: Hey Joe (Leaves, Jimi Hendrix) 27 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) *Bon Jovi: The Boys Are Back In Town (Live) (Thin Lizzy) 27 October 1989 *Eric Burdon And The New Animals: Paint It Black (Rolling Stones) 13 February 1993 (Alan Freeman) C *Alice Cooper: Hello Hooray (Judy Collins) 20 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) D *Deep Purple: Hey Joe (session) (Leaves, Jimi Hendrix) 05 March 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Deep Purple: Hush (Billy Joe Royal) 21 March 1980 *Deep Purple: Lalena (session) (Donovan) 16 May 1980 *Deep Purple: River Deep, Mountain High (Ike & Tina Turner) 02 June 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Derek & The Dominos: Little Wing (Jimi Hendrix) 26 February 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Bruce Dickinson: All The Young Dudes (David Bowie, Mott The Hoople) 21 April 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Dread Zeppelin: Heartbreaker (Led Zeppelin) 04 August 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Dread Zeppelin: I Can't Quit You Baby (Led Zeppelin) 01 December 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Dread Zeppelin: Stairway To Heaven (Led Zeppelin) 29 June 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Dread Zeppelin: Your Time Is Gonna Come (Led Zeppelin) 30 March 1991 (Alan Freeman) E *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Fanfare For The Common Man (Aaron Copland) 12 March 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Hoedown (Aaron Copland) 29 July 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Pictures At An Exhibition (Live) (Modest Mussorgsky) 20 February 1993 (Alan Freeman) *Emerson, Lake & Palmer: Romeo And Juliet (Live) (Sergei Prokofiev's Dance Of The Knights) 20 February 1993 (Alan Freeman) F *Faith No More: War Pigs (Live) (Black Sabbath) 27 December 1991 *Femme Fatale: It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock 'N' Roll) (AC/DC) 03 February 1989 *Flotsam & Jetsam: Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting (Elton John) 02 December 1988 *Forcefield: Smoke On The Water (Deep Purple) 10 October 1986 *Frijid Pink: The House Of The Rising Sun (Animals) 13 July 1979 *Fudge: You Keep Me Hangin' On (Supremes) 18 July 1980 G *Gamma: Something In The Air (Thunderclap Newman) 03 October 1980 *Girlschool: Race With The Devil (Live) (Gun) 07 November 1992 (Alan Freeman) *Gorky Park: My Generation (Live) (Who) 27 October 1989 *Great White: Once Bitten, Twice Shy (Ian Hunter) 04 August 1989 *Guns N' Roses: Knockin' On Heaven's Door (Bob Dylan) 07 October 1988 *Guns N' Roses: Whole Lotta Rosie (Live) (AC/DC) 06 January 1989 H *Jimi Hendrix: All Along The Watchtower (Bob Dylan) 26 August 1978 (Alan Freeman) *Jimi Hendrix: Hound Dog (session) (Elvis Presley) 08 February 1980 *Jimi Hendrix: Star Spangled Banner (Live) (John Stafford Smith) 29 October 1988 (Night Rockin') *Jimi Hendrix: Wild Thing (Live) (Troggs) 03 February 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Humble Pie: We Can Work It Out (Beatles) 06 January 1990 (Alan Freeman) I *Iron Maiden: Bring Your Daughter To The Slaughter (Bruce Dickinson) 22 December 1990 (Alan Freeman) The song was originally recorded and released in 1989 by singer Bruce Dickinson for the soundtrack to A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, but bassist Steve Harris liked it so Iron Maiden rerecorded it. It is the only UK number-one single for the band to date, in spite of the fact that it received very little airplay on the BBC. *Iron Maiden: Rainbow's Gold (Beckett) 22 November 1985 J *Joan Jett: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (AC/DC) 17 March 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Steve Jones With Axl Rose: I Did U No Wrong (Sex Pistols) 02 December 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Judas Priest: Better By You Better Than Me (Spooky Tooth) 06 May 1978 (Alan Freeman) *Judas Priest: Green Manalishi (Fleetwood Mac) 07 September 1979 *Judas Priest: Johnny B. Goode (Chuck Berry) 08 April 1988 K *Keel: Because The Night (Patti Smith Group) 25 April 1986 *Kiss: God Gave Rock 'N' Roll To You (Argent) 06 July 1991 (Alan Freeman) L *Led Zeppelin: Bring It On Home (Sonny Boy Williamson) 29 November 1996 (Alan Freeman) *Led Zeppelin: Gallow's Pole (Leadbelly) 30 March 1984 (Friday Night Connection) *Led Zeppelin: I Can't Quit You Baby (session) (Otis Rush) 02 February 1979 *Led Zeppelin: In My Time Of Dying (Bob Dylan) 21 August 1981 *Led Zeppelin: Nobody's Fault But Mine (Blind Willie Johnson) 03 January 1977 (Alan Freeman) *Led Zeppelin: Trampled Under Foot (Robert Johnson's Terraplane Blues) 27 February 1987 (Lie Back And Enjoy It) *Led Zeppelin: Travelling Riverside Blues (session) (Robert Johnson) 02 February 1979 *Led Zeppelin: When The Levee Breaks (Kansas Joe McCoy, Memphis Minnie) 15 June 1979 *Led Zeppelin: You Shook Me (session) (Muddy Waters) 02 February 1979 *John Lennon: Stand By Me (Ben E. King) 22 April 1975 (Alan Freeman) *London Symphony Orchestra And The Royal Choral Society: Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) 16 July 1977 (Alan Freeman) *London Symphony Orchestra Featuring The Royal Choral Society: Pinball Wizard (Who) 19 August 1978 (Alan Freeman) M *Megadeth: Anarchy In The UK (Sex Pistols) 12 February 1988 *Megadeth: No More Mr Nice Guy (Alice Cooper) 13 January 1990 (Alan Freeman *Megadeth: These Boots (Nancy Sinatra) 14 August 1987 (Lie Back And Enjoy It) *Metallica: Last Caress / Green Hell (Misfits) 23 September 1988 (Lie Back And Enjoy It) *Motley Crue: Jailhouse Rock (Live) (Elvis Presley) 27 October 1989 *Motley Crue: Smokin' In The Boys' Room (Brownsville Station) 16 August 1985 *Motorhead: Louie Louie (session) (Kingsmen) 20 May 1983 N *Nazareth: Love Hurts (Everly Brothers) 02 April 1993 *Nuclear Assault: Ballroom Blitz (Sweet) 28 September 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Nuclear Assault: Good Times Bad Times (Led Zeppelin) 30 June 1989 O *Onslaught: Let There Be Rock (AC/DC) 23 October 1987 P *Poison: Your Mama Don't Dance (Loggins And Messina) 27 May 1988 Q *Quireboys: Brother Louie (Hot Chocolate) 30 January 1993 (Alan Freeman) R *Raven + Udo: Born To Be Wild (Steppenwolf) 05 August 1983 *Red Hot Chili Peppers: Higher Ground (Stevie Wonder) 20 January 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Rock Aid Armenia: Smoke On The Water (Deep Purple) 24 November 1989 *Rolling Stones: Wild Horses (Flying Burrito Brothers) 23 December 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Royal Philharmonic Orchestra With Mike Oldfield Conducted By David Bedford: The Orchestral Tubular Bells (Mike Oldfield's Tubular Bells) 01 February 1975 (Alan Freeman) S *Sacred Reich: War Pigs (Live) (Black Sabbath) 15 September 1989 *Saxon: Ride Like The Wind (Christopher Cross) 26 February 1988 *Sepultura: Orgasmatron (Motorhead) 30 March 1991 (Alan Freeman) *Skid Row: Delivering The Goods (Judas Priest) 07 August 1992 *Skid Row: Holidays In The Sun (Sex Pistols) 27 October 1989 *Skid Row: Psycho Therapy (Live) (Ramones) 29 May 1993 (Alan Freeman) *Slayer: Dissident Aggressor (Judas Priest) 26 August 1989 (Alan Freeman) *Soundgarden: Come Together (Beatles) 07 April 1990 (Alan Freeman) T *Andy Taylor: Lola (Kinks) 06 October 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Thunder: Gimme Some Lovin' (Spencer Davis Group) 07 July 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Twisted Sister: Leader Of The Pack (Shangri-Las) 03 January 1986 *Tygers Of Pan Tang: Love Potion No. 9 (Clovers) 06 January 1990 (Alan Freeman) *Tysondog: School's Out (Alice Cooper) 20 June 1986 U *Uriah Heep: Hold Your Head Up (Argent) 22 April 1989 (Alan Freeman) V *Vow Wow: Helter Skelter (Beatles) 05 February 1988 W *Whitesnake: Ain't No Love In The Heart Of The City (Bobby Bland) 27 April 1979 X *Xentrix: Ghostbusters (session) (Ray Parker Jr) 19 January 1990 Y *Yes: Everydays (session) (Buffalo Springfield) 12 December 1980 *Yes: No Opportunity Necessary, No Experience Needed (Richie Havens) 27 June 1997 (Alan Freeman) Z *ZZ Top: Dust My Broom (Robert Johnson) 29 January 1982 References Category:Lists